James Bond 007 Velvet Rose
by br0kenxfaith
Summary: james has just gotten a new assignment. the russians plan to blow up the world with a tiny micro bomb stolen from tokyo, japan unless they get back a small peice of their country which was taken by them from the british in a war. With the help of his with


James Bond 007- Velvet Rose  
  
Shattered glass flew everywhere, as the sound of guns went off. Revolving through the air and avoiding every single bullet that was fired from the enemy, the fair maiden dressed all in black with her auburn hair gleaming off the lights, made her way to a door and hid behind it. She loaded her pistol, and yanked the other, cloaked abaft her right leg. She studyed the door as a draft began to make its way through. Her eyebrows displayed she was frusterated, as she leaned down and surveyed the older man's footsteps. She removed her leather jacket slowly, revealing her simple black tank, and layed it neatly apon a table a few steps away. She was all alone in the room now, expecting her rival to walk in any minute, to find her standing there glareing at him, a shotgun in each hand. Finally, she couldn't stand the wait anymore as she gently placed a hand on the door knob, only to find that it was locked. She muttered a few soft words to herself as she sprung back to the end of the wall.  
  
"Here we go.."  
  
Kicking off the wall while boosting her acceleration she swung through the door hiding her head beneath her hands from the broken wood making the way into her hair. She gently shook her head while running her fingers through her hair. The enemy stared down at his open wound, blood dripping from his newly pierced flesh. he had been just a few steps away from the door when she had burst threw it, shooting the bullets from her gun while she broke out. He managed to shake out a last word before colapsing to the ground  
  
"Bitch.."  
  
She ambled towards him, her legs still stiff from the break through. Her foot went under him, a piece of paper sliding out from his hand. She paused for a second then bent over to reach it. Dust was covered in her hand now, as she had just been having a face off with an enemy for nearly two hours in an abandoned tower or castle rather, on a small island west of Ireland.  
  
It was a hideout for the enemy, Dulbin Tablblot who was using it as a trade center for jewels stolen from africa. For the most part, itwas in ruin. But, it was very interesting to climb the spiral staircases to the top of the castle. The spiral staircases are narrow and steep and were used to protect the inhabitants because only one invader at a time could come up the spiral staircase. The walls and furniture were mostly thick black oak and decorated with red roses, giving the castle a gothic sence to it. The narrow windows should also be noted because they were also used to defend the castle. Arrows could easily be shot out the narrow windows at invaders, but it would almost be impossible to shoot an arrow in from outside. It was founded by a french man in 1446, while sailing off the coast of Ireland, and had found it abandoned. After the unmarried french man had died, the castle was left all alone until Dulbin stumbled across it.  
  
"That was quick, Lena."  
  
An attractive young blackhaired man had appeared at the door across the hallway, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with his sleve. Lena smiled at him while lifting herself up and making her way forward. The man was dressed in a black tuxedo with black tie flowing gently over top his white shirt underneath, his hair quite messy. Lena had noticed this, as she was already flattening small strands of his hair one by one.  
  
"You're a mess, James." she finally responded.  
  
"I owe it all to this." He spoke sarcasticly, pointing to his chest wound. Lena gasped and clutched the spot with her hand. She stripped his expensive tuxedo jacket off to get a closer look. She unbuttoned his white blouse, only to find the bullet had struck his bullet protection vest. Lena sighed in relief and leaning against the wall slid to the ground colapsing on her knees.  
  
"I was afraid something had happened to you again. Something more deadly, Bond."  
  
"Ahh. It's nothing. I can barely feel it.. Plus you should have known i would be wearing a vest, I'm still a junior Agent." he replyed to her, assuring her she was quite fine. He reached her level of the ground and grabbed ahold of her arms.  
  
"Don't worry. Some day we'll both be 00's. Even if we have to risk our lifes to become one.." James spoke softly, placing a golden ring apon Lena's ring finger.  
  
~ 20 years later ~  
  
James sat alone in his office, which was also his home. He worked for the british counter inteligence goverment, as an agent. The building was hudge, as it was needed to house all of it's employees as well as to hold the goverment meetings and such, the employee's offices, underground parking, also a federal witness protection agency was held inside this building and only the one's involved in it were alowed passage.  
  
James lay on his back apon his freshly made bed, twirling a golden ring around one of his fingers.  
  
An knock was heard on the door opposite from his bed, and almost immediatly after the knock was made the door creaked open and in walked "M". She held job as one of the most important employee's of the goverment. She ran the british counter inteligence program and was in charge of every undercover agent, and their trainings along with "Q" who supplied goverment weapons.  
  
James stumbled up on his bed as his ring rolled off his finger and onto the hard wood floor, fixing an casual pose as he sat back up.  
  
"Heh.. That's not mine." He lied.  
  
"M" raised her eyebrows slighty and walked over to Jame's bed. She bent herself over and picked up the ring, placing it into her pocket.  
  
"You should know by know she's never coming back." were her only words.  
  
James pretended he had not heard her, and rose to button up, and tuck in his white shirt, then put on his tuxedo; his look still hadn't changed after twenty years... Same with the love for Lena, no matter how many girls he was with each night. "M" gently placed her hand on her side and sat down beside James on the bed.  
  
"She's dead, and you know it. I don't know why you still keep this, Bond." She spoke even quiter now, picking up the ring from her vest pocket, and placing it in Bond's hand.  
  
"How do you know that. She could have gotten away, hid herself somewhere. She was a trained agent, just like I, and you know it" james responded bluntlty.  
  
"M" sighed. "I'm not saying it to hurt you James, I just think you should get over her. It's in the past. Just like Jinx and Miranda. You can never keep a women for more than a few nights."  
  
James rose abruptly, buttoning up his Tux one last night as a few buttons had come undone, then stormed out of the room with only a few last words.  
  
"I'm late for lunch with Felix. I'll get back to you later, "M". 


End file.
